garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Garfield's Fun Fest
'''Garfield's Fun Fest 'is a 2008 CGI direct to video sequel to [[Garfield Gets Real|''Garfield Gets Real]]. It was released on August 5, 2008. Like the first film, it is written by Jim Davis. It was followed by the third and final direct to video film, Garfield's Pet Force. Plot Garfield is reminded several times that Fun Fest is coming up. Garfield is not worried, and believes he will win again, because he won the Fun Fest 29 times, and the 30th Annual Fun Fest is to come on Tuesday Night. However, Arlene is tired of the same old routine she is always on with Garfield, and this time, she wants Tango-Dancing. Later, a mysterious stranger named Ramone comes, and he is introduced a cheesy-accent Mexican cat. However, after Garfield leaves Arlene, he realizes that he has lost all his hope, and he thinks he has no humor left. With Odie and the help of a storybook (later revealed to be a fictional story), they travel to the Mysterious Forest of Humor to drink the legendary funny water, which was the dedication and the infamous praising of the creator of humor technology, Freddy Frog. Freddy explains to Garfield that funny water does not exist, that he had just had to believe in himself, and there was no need to come of the forest with Odie. Taking back a wooden airplane to fly back to the Comic Studios, they crash into the floor, and see Ramone hosting as the MC, and now he has made Arlene suffer a nauseous-dizzy spin in the Tango Dance. Garfield puts himself forward and puts on the Mexican- Dancing Tango costume, and battles Ramone. Ramone and Garfield battle each other in the Fun Fest, and Ramone is revealed as a cyborg. However, Garfield finally turns the tables on the cyborg impostor by pulling his head off, and it is now revealed that it was Nermal controlling Ramone all along. Nermal is automatically disqualified and Garfield is named the Winner, and continues his dancing of tango with Arlene, continuing his legend of his success in his own life and Cartoon World. Nermal tries to come up with another plan to win next year's Fun Fest, with Odie being skeptical of his ideas. Garfield and Arlene kiss and the film ends with Freddy flying his wooden airplane over the Comic Studios. Cast Main *Garfield *Odie *Arlene *Jon Arbuckle *Nermal *Ramone *Freddy Frog Minor *Wally Stegman *Bonita Stegman *Billy Bear *Bonnie Bear *Randy Rabbit *Charles *Betty *Zelda Trivia *Jon said he has been doing the dance routine since 1978, the same year the comic strip Garfield was first published. *The 30th Annual Fun Fest parallels the Garfield franchise's 30th anniversary in 2008, which was also the year the film was released. *Almost every character, scenery, running gag, and background from Garfield Gets Real reappears in the movie, except the Reality World. *The story is somewhat similar to Around The World In 80 Days. *The superman from Garfield Gets Real is seen in the Comic Studios posing for Fun Fest. *One of the people at the Fun Fest audience is the slogan-man with a angry face in the middle that was in the 2000s Garfield shopping Internet chanel that is formely canceled. He is wearing a green shirt near a orange-haired citizen. *In the movie, Garfield does not understand the fully meaning of humor. However, he had taught pupils studying cartoons of how the technology of funny was developed in the Garfield and Friends episode How to Be Funny!. Cultural References *The following parodies are depicted: **James Bond (Garfield's poses) **Gone With the Wind (Garfield's poses) **The Wizard of Oz (Garfield's poses) **Lady and the Tramp (Garfield's poses) **Tarzan the Ape Man (Garifeld's poses) **Titanic (Garfield's poses) **Frankentstein (Garfield's poses) **the Elvis Presley number Hound Dog (referenced by Odie) **The Legend of Zorro (referenced by Odie) *While in the kitchen, Jon appears to dance to a variation of Kool & the Gang's Jungle Boogie. Gallery Snapshot 1 (6-2-2014 9-01 PM).png Snapshot 2 (6-2-2014 9-02 PM).png Snapshot 1 (5-31-2014 1-06 PM).png Snapshot 3 (6-2-2014 9-04 PM).png Snapshot 4 (6-2-2014 9-04 PM).png Snapshot 3 (5-31-2014 1-09 PM).png Snapshot 4 (5-31-2014 1-09 PM).png Snapshot 5 (6-2-2014 9-06 PM).png Snapshot 6 (6-2-2014 9-06 PM).png Snapshot 6 (5-31-2014 1-11 PM).png Snapshot 5 (5-31-2014 1-11 PM).png Snapshot 7 (5-31-2014 1-13 PM).png Snapshot 8 (5-31-2014 1-14 PM).png Snapshot 9 (5-31-2014 1-15 PM).png Snapshot 10 (5-31-2014 1-15 PM).png Snapshot 11 (5-31-2014 1-17 PM).png Snapshot 12 (5-31-2014 1-18 PM).png Snapshot 13 (5-31-2014 1-19 PM).png Snapshot 15 (5-31-2014 1-21 PM).png Snapshot 14 (5-31-2014 1-20 PM).png Snapshot 17 (5-31-2014 1-22 PM).png Snapshot 18 (5-31-2014 1-22 PM).png Snapshot 19 (5-31-2014 1-23 PM).png Snapshot 8 (6-2-2014 9-08 PM).png Snapshot 10 (6-2-2014 9-10 PM).png Snapshot 9 (6-2-2014 9-09 PM).png Snapshot 13 (6-2-2014 9-13 PM).png Snapshot 11 (6-2-2014 9-10 PM).png Snapshot 12 (6-2-2014 9-11 PM).png Snapshot 14 (6-2-2014 9-13 PM).png Category:Movies Category:DTV Movies